yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Declan Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Reiji | age = 16 | gender = Male | relatives = Himika Akaba (mother) | occupation = CEO of Leo Corporation | organization = Leo Corporation | manga_deck = Fiend | anime_deck = DD | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Reiji Akaba is one of the main characters and the second CEO of the huge Leo Corporation in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is also a Super Elite Duelist with a genius brain. Reiji is the youngest Duelist in history to be certified to Duel in the professional circuit, having done so at age 15. Also it is said that he has mastered every form of summoning so far. Despite his early introduction into the series, Reiji's name was not mentioned on-screen until episode 8. Design Appearance Reiji is a thin young man with pale skin and grey hair, the front layer being a lighter grey then the back. His hair is arranged in a simple style, flicking up wards at the ends. Reiji's eyes are purple, and he wears red-framed spectacles. HIs ears are both pierced with black stud earrings. Despite his status as the CEO of the Leo Corporation, Reiji dresses rather casually, wearing a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them), along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. When he was monitoring the You Show Duel School in person, he concealed his identity beneath a large-hooded sweatshirt. Etymology Personality Reiji has a serious and mysterious demeanor, but takes an interest in Yuya Sakaki and his pendant. Anime biography After Yuya Sakaki defeated Strong Ishijima using the Pendulum Summon mechanic, Reiji was briefed on the Summon and on Yuya himself by Nakajima. Intrigued by the Pendulum Summon, Reiji asked Shingo Sawatari to learn what he could about Pendulum Summoning, no matter how small the detail and to acquire them, if possible. Shingo successfully acquired the cards, but wanted to use them to Duel Yuya. As Nakajima protested from where he was watching the Duel, Reiji arrived and assured him that it was all right. He advised Shingo on the use of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters from behind the scenes throughout the Duel. After Shingo's loss, Nakajima stated that they would need to use other means to seize the cards immediately, but Reiji again reassured him that it was all right for now. He looked at a video feed of Yuya, thanking him for putting on a show and murmured Yuya's name. A week after the first Pendulum Summon, his mother Himika Akaba arrived back from a business trip. Reiji wasted little time in informing her about Pendulum Summoning and Yuya Sakaki, and stated that they'd almost achieved a complete understanding of the Summon. He also informed her of Shingo Sawatari's supposed attack at Yuya's hands. Reiji admitted to being worried that, despite the feat he had perform, Yuya only had a 50% win-loss-ratio, and he was the son of Yusho Sakaki, who had disappeared three years previously and possibly allied with enemies of LDS. Later, he observed the Duels between the You Show Duel School and LDS, remaining hidden and concealing his identity beneath a hooded sweatshirt. After Yuya had defeated Hokuto Shijima, Yuzu Hiragi had been defeated by Masumi Kotsu and Noboru Gongenzaka had tied with Yaiba Todo, Himika angrily proposed a tiebreaker between the students that had won; Yuya and Masumi. Before the situation could progress any further, Reiji revealed himself and he stated he would put an end to this. Manga biography .]] Reiji faced Yuya in an Action Duel in the special manga chapter. He used relentless tactics to quickly Summon high-Level monsters and was skilled with the use of Action Cards. In this chapter, Reiji is portrayed as a rather serious Duelist, and he claims that he never loses Duels. Decks Anime Reiji uses a "DD" Deck, which utilizes the "Covenant" archetype of Spell and Trap Cards to easily gather the necessary cards to perform the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summons of the "DDD" monsters. Manga In the special manga chapter, Reiji runs a Fiend Deck, featuring the "DD" and "Archfiend" archetypes. He uses Pendulum Summon and cards like "Rule of Antiquity" to easily bring high-Level monsters on the field. Duels Anime Manga References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters